


Bending Reality

by BlueRazAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female x Bill Cipher, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRazAttack/pseuds/BlueRazAttack
Summary: The show has ended and years feel like mere months since its conclusion. A hunt was set up by the creator himself and what seemed to be a wonderful gift becomes a terrifying nightmare as the dream demon himself makes his way into our world. All it took was the shake of his hand.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bending Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, again, re-doing this fic because I kept seeing kudos and comments, ending up in me feeling bad I never returned to this sooner. Plus I just felt like my old version/writing was childish, so I’m giving a newer version with my most recent writing experience. Enjoy your time in fandom hell! I’ll be waiting c: 
> 
> Might do a fic for The Mandolorian btw. ‘Cause dayum he hot.

_Is it possible to truly forget something? To erase a memory from your mind for good? 100% guaranteed you'll never recall it ever again? Pah, what a load of bs. You sure knew it seemed impossible. Memory guns don't exist here..so then, what's the possibility of something fictional to become reality?_

\-------

Silence, aaah sweet silence. Nothing but the gurgling of the fishtank could be heard. Heck even your dog was quieter than the rest of the house when she walked around the place. Well, sometimes anyways. It was cold both inside and out, though naturally it was likely because you didn't have any socks on right now. Still, the rainy season seemed to have begun and rolled in with no mercy on the cold front. Luckily for you a cup of coffee was just perfect on such a day like this and the mugs’ warmth was enough to keep your hands in check. Looking outside through the blinds you couldn't help but feel dread since you'd have to be in class sooner or later. Least it wasn't early in the morning, but either way it was a bit of a drag. Your schedule wasn't the best, but it also wasn't the worst. There wasn't much you could do now anyways. Things could be worse, you kept having to constantly tell yourself ever since the last college you went to offered no help at all when your family ran out of money. Life is...oooh, peachy. You take another sip of your coffee after a long contemplation of life. God, you're not even that far into your adulthood and you're already acting like an old woman. You huff and reassure yourself, ‘Relax. Least you don't have any major homework to worry about this week. It'll be easy, watch! Maybee..maybe we could just draw when we get home. Or watch a cartoon all over again! Yeeeah. That sounds good. Aaand I’m talking to myself again.’ Once you finish your cup it's time to prepare for the day. A long sleeve here, jeans, those socks, and a sweater to keep warm. Course no matter what you do it seems you're always either too hot or too cold. Curse being a small human! To finish up your look a pair of black boots are slapped on, giving you a confident vibe. Ha, you're anything but that. Talk about fooling the public. Or..are you? No time for that! Shaking your conscience free of the thought you begin to gather your things and stuff them into their designated bag. Different classes called for two different bags, well, in your case anyways. It may not be art school anymore, but you still had to bring near similar tools to school so least there was one other upside to spending a fortune on that damn private college. Your movements came to a halt, memories of your time in the city filling your head as did the faces of your friends. They felt so much like family honestly..you didn't care what anyone said about highschool, it was a nightmare and that was that. End of discussion. You sigh, ‘Let's just end today quickly.’ It was as if you had arrived and left with how quickly the day passed. To be honest it felt like a blessing. One you were sure to take full advantage of and enjoy every single moment. The bus ride home was as dull as they got, the odd smell here and there, then a lovely long walk from the stop to your house. It was questionable on whether or not it was even worth the effort. Regardless, you at least came home to the smell of freshly cooked dinner and a cold drink waiting for you in the fridge. Things could be way worse. Once your hunger was taken care of, time continued to slip past as you went about the daily routine. Come home, eat, wash up, maybe freetime, sleep. It had become so dull and repetitive one could honestly be bumbling about and still get it done. You sighed for the thousandth time today, getting prepared for bed and slipping under the covers. Sleep crept up on you like a silent killer with no warning or hesitation. One moment your eyes were open and then next, shut. It seemed like years passed, the hours dragging on before something began to stir..

..

_You opened your eyes only to find nothing but a pitch black void. Not a sound could be heard. It felt like everything was muffled, yet at the same time completely mute. There was simply...nothing. A visionless, dreamless slumber, one that would make anyone even the slightest bit disappointed nothing could be recalled that night. What felt like floating in suspension for mere seconds slowly faded into something sinister. At first, you welcomed it, thrilled even subconsciously that something appeared. ‘..Something's wrong..’ As if in reaction to your growing consciousness, a thick fog pushed the thoughts to the very back of your mind. Right above your head, like a child's ceiling covered in glowing star stickers were flashes and cracks of bright neon light. You could almost hear every pop and snap each made as they flicked and sparked with such energy. The display was hypnotic, drawing every ounce of attention from you as you floated there in this black void. You wanted to reach out and touch it, but alas, not a single limb could be found as everything was played out in front of you. Almost feeling relaxed at the dance each light cast, a menacing, eerie cackling echoed throughout the void. You wanted to look for its source, but it was all in vain as you quickly found out none of your limbs could move, though you didn't seem to feel them either. Which was more worrisome you didn't know. Forced to watch the display you wanted desperately to turn away as the intensity of the lights grew. Their firework-like dance turned into erratic movement, colours changing to blood reds and sickeningly cheerful yellows and blues, oranges and pink, everything that once stood for happiness and creativity turned into something straight out of a nightmare. ‘Please..make it stop!’ You silently begged, wanting nothing more than to cover your eyes and turn away from the display. As if alive the void shook and rumbled, colours flying to and fro, threatening to collide with you. What you saw next nearly made your heart stop all together..a white light began to trace the outlines of a triangle right in front of your face. An eye was next to appear, **right where it should be.** The cackling morphed into full blown laughter, maniacal and horrifying. The shape just mere inches from your face lit up and filled in, turning into something you both knew and didn't know existed. It didn't stop laughing even as it gripped your face by the cheeks and pulled you closer to meet **iiitsss-his** menacing gaze. Then, he spoke.. -!!!!_

You gasped, chest burning and tight as your body jolted into a sitting position. Looking around you see the faint traces of your belongings in the dark, reminding you of where you were. Home..you were home. Safe and sound, no bright lights or laughing shapes to assault you here. You sigh, brushing your hair back and sliding back into the warmth of your blanket. A moment to relax, then on instinct your hand goes for your phone, feeling for it at your pillows side. You check the time, but not before being blinded by the overwhelming brightness for a second. With a grunt you lower the intensity and see it’s only 3 AM. Christ did you just take a nap?! You went to bed around midnight, mostly ‘cause you got sidetracked on YouTube, but still! A sigh slips past your lips, tucking the phone back to its resting place before shifting in bed to lay on your side. ‘Just sleep y/n..just sleep..you’re off tomorrow anyways, so just sleep…’ Thankfully, you do. No more dreams occur that night, leaving you in peace. Hopefully tomorrow was going to be a better day.


End file.
